


Saving You

by BubbleWangji



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Arranged Marriage, M/M, lsfy - Freeform, zsww - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:55:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27668519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbleWangji/pseuds/BubbleWangji
Summary: When Xiao Zhan insisted he could take over their family business it was because he thought it was going to be easy. And now he's caught up in an arranged marriage with Wang Yibo, with only his cat Jian Guo mostly getting all the benefits.When you let someone come and save you it doesn't really come with a warning about the things that will be asked for in return.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo & Xiao Zhan, Wang Yi Bo & Xiao Zhan | Sean, Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan, Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean
Comments: 89
Kudos: 243





	1. Chapter 1

"Do you really want to stay over at my place?"

"Why not? It's our wedding night. We should at least celebrate with Jian Guo."

Xiao Zhan paused from opening his car door. Their wedding night. It's his and Yibo's wedding night.

"I'll get us some beer and chips. So we can spend our night as usual." Yibo hopped on to his motorbike and cocked his head at Xiao Zhan, helmet halfway up. "You will cook dinner for your husband, right?"

Xiao Zhan rolled his eyes and got in his car.

"Zhan-ge!" When Xiao Zhan ignored him and started his car, Yibo got down from his bike and knocked on his window. "Open this or I'm gonna walk back in there and pull out our license."

_Yes! Yes go ahead! Take it back! Who wants to be married with you, idiot!_

Yibo grinned wide at Xiao Zhan as he let his window down. "Ah... I now am the valuable husband, aren't I?"

"Fuck you."

"We're already married." Yibo raised his hand with the ring on it. "I don't see any reason why you can't." Yibo's laughter echoed through out the courthouse's parking lot.

They need not get the rings but Yibo thought it was a funny gift to give Xiao Zhan just before they went through with the process of their civil wedding. Xiao Zhan thought it was a stupid joke for Yibo to make and didn't really want to wear the ring, but Yibo insisted, threatening to not sign anything if the older man refused to wear the gold band.

"Zhan-ge! Are you getting angry? It's our first day as a married couple."

"We're not a couple, you asshole."

"Hmm? Okay." Yibo stood back and straddled his bike again. "But you are to abide by my demands. So I demand you cook me a nice dinner." It was Yibo's turn to roll his eyes at Xiao Zhan. "I don't know why I have to say I demand it now, you always cook for me anyway. But still." He started his bike. "I'm gonna go to my apartment and get some of my things to bring over. We'll have eyes watching us soon."

That, Xiao Zhan knew too. It felt like they were in some kind of a sci-fi or an action movie. They will have eyes watching them. He gave Yibo a once over. "How long do we have to stay together?"

"Through sickness and in health, for as long as we both shall live." Was the asshole's response before speeding off.

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't resist posting after @_jingyugege tagged me on twitter... oh how fortunate that this has been buried under my other wips!
> 
> this fic wil have more often but short updates only. unless.... 😘


	2. Chapter 2

"For seven days?" Xiao Zhan picked up Yibo's car keys that the younger left laying on the coffee table to hang on the wooden key holder near the door.

"One whole week."

Xiao Zhan eyed Yibo's luggage blocking his doorway. Yes, luggage. When Yibo said _some of his things_ , Xiao Zhan was thinking a full backpack... or a small suitcase. But two extra large suitcases, equally full duffel bag and backpack, and a sling bag did not look like _some things_. It looks like Yibo's moving in with him for good.

"Don't eye them like that my dear husband. I just thought that if we're going to be married for some years, I should at least bring over the things I need most in life."

Xiao Zhan turned to where three helmets were sitting like guests on his couch.

"Different moods call for different helmets."

And then the two skateboards next to his shoerack.

"I'm gonna bring two more of my skateboards next week."

Xiao Zhan wanted to snarl at Yibo. He called on Jian Guo instead. The cat resting up the stairs only purred and ignored him.

Yibo sat at the bottom of the stairs and called for Jian Guo. The cat stretched, yawned even, then made its way down to rest on Yibo's lap. "At least there's someone who's delighted to have me here." Yibo gently stroked Jian Guo's back. "Even welcoming me home like this."

Xiao Zhan snorted at the jab before turning away to go back to his cooking.

~

"What makes you think I'm gonna agree to that?"

"Okay, let's sleep separately, you take the couch, I'll take your bed."

"Wang Yibo!"

"Zhan-ge! The mattress is so big, four people can sleep here. It's not my fault you don't have a guest room or a convertible sofa. And besides..." Yibo draped himself sideways on the foot of the bed. "We've slept here together before. Why can't we do it again?"

"That was one time! And you were crazy-drunk and I couldn't even lift your foot up when you collapsed in here."

"I didn't collapse, I fell asleep because you took so long. Gosh, no offense, but your apartment is not that big for you not to find me here too soon." Yibo chuckled at that memory. "I really like it when you reach your third can limit and get playful when we drink. Hide and seek." Yibo got up shaking his head, still chuckling. "I bought plenty of beer we can drink for days. Who knows? You might get drunk and hit on your husband."

Xiao Zhan smirked. "Hit you?"

"Hit on me."

"All I heard was hit my husband."

"Ha! You called me your husband."

"Oh fuck you, Wang Yibo!"

Yibo walked out of the room. "Fuck me? Tonight, maybe, my husband." Yibo stopped at the door to run a glance over him. "The red apron kind of turns me on, Zhan-ge."

"Shut up!"

Xiao Zhan sighed heavily and sat on his bed when Yibo left, carrying on with his bursting laughter. If Yibo didn't offer to save him from all his problems he would be in a much, much worse situation.

_This should be fine. This should be okay._

He eyed the wide open suitcases, the clothing scattered around it like some wild animal rummaged through it, the toiletries splayed on his bed with the big, ripped open, ziplock bag containing it earlier, the pants and socks Yibo wore earlier that he discarded on the carpeted floor for the plaid pyjamas he had on now, the dress shirt he wore earlier, obviously thrown aimlessly, now dangling on the chair by a small office desk.

Xiao Zhan has seen Yibo's apartment, he'd been there a few times, mostly when Yibo kept bothering him until he agreed to come over so they can play video games that he's no good at. Yibo's place was large, like seriously large, so the mess he habitually makes of his things is not that obvious, but here in Xiao Zhan's small apartment it may be chaotic.

_For the good of the business. For my studio. For my freedom. For my parents. Mostly for my parents. Alright._

Another heavy sigh and he was about to get up when Yibo yelled from down stairs.

"Oh husband! Let's eat! I'm super hungry! Husband!"

Xiao Zhan stomped.

"Husba--"

"Shut up! I'm coming!"

"Coming without me?"

Xiao Zhan halted at the top of the stairs and closed his eyes to breathe.

_Business, studio, freedom, parents._

_~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the first chapter was too short right? here's another update for you 😙 thanks for reading! thank you for hitting that kudos button. and thank you for leaving a comment means a lot to me. do check out my other work if you have time. hit me up on twitter so i can follow you too and we can keep in touch @BubbleWangji


	3. Chapter 3

Xiao Zhan watched Yibo prepare food for his cat.

"You can go ahead and eat."

"It's okay. I'm not that hungry yet. I ate a large portion of a sandwich when I got back from the courthouse."

Xiao Zhan was stress-eating actually, since the previous week, right after he decided on accepting Yibo's offer for marriage. And now that it's done, now that somehow he found a way to take care of most of his problems the hunger that came with his stress is gone.

"You're the one who said you're hungry. Why don't you just put that down and come here to eat. The food's gonna get cold." Xiao Zhan settled the bowl of rice he decided to scoop for Yibo on his side of the 6-seater table. "Jian Guo doesn't usually eat in the evenings, so stop calling on her to--"

"There. Good girl." Yibo looked at Xiao Zhan mockingly from where he was crouched down next to the already eating cat. "You were saying?" Yibo probed with a smirk.

"Just come here and eat."

"When's the meeting with the other investors and your father's business partner? And your parents?" Yibo asked simultaneously around his second bowl of rice.

"I'm yet to set a schedule for that." Xiao Zhan replied after a few seconds of going through his thoughts. "I owe to tell my parents first."

"They should have been present today." Yibo eyed him thoughtfully. "It would look more sincere if our parents were with us today, right? They didn't have to come to the courthouse to stand as witnesses, our lawyers were there for that. I think our families would appreciate a fine dinner after what we did today."

Xiao Zhan grimaced. "That is if we actually informed them that we are going to get married today." Xiao Zhan lowered his utensils and suddenly started laughing.

Yibo frowned watching him go about like a lunatic.

"Sorry, sorry, I just--" Xiao Zhan dabbed at corners of his eyes. "I can't believe what we did." He laughed some more. "In the past month I've seen so many reactions from my parents' faces that I have never seen in my entire twenty-eight years of existence. You saw them, you saw how they reacted when I introduced you to them."

"You said they reacted better when you brought me over for them to meet than how they did when you came out to them."

"Yeah, and they only met you a week ago."

"How is this funny, Zhan-ge?"

"Yibo, I only came out to them two weeks ago." Xiao Zhan shook his head, seemingly in disbelief. "And now I'm about to tell them we got married. I'm not laughing because I think this is funny. I am laughing because I seem to have gone crazy. You know me. Is this something you would expect me to do? My parents always found me to be predictable. I myself know I am predictable. What I've been doing the past month is shocking to me too.'"

"Do you regret it already?" The serious tone Yibo took on erased the smile on Xiao Zhan's lips. "Do you Zhan-ge? Do you regret accepting my offer? Do you regret having to comply with what I asked for in return?"

Regret. When Xiao Zhan woke up this morning he kept telling himself that he is going to regret this decision, even as he signed the papers that formally tied him as a spouse to Yibo. He kept thinking of regretting his decision even as he was cooking dinner. But now that he was sitting here, as the realization of the impact of what they did today sinks in further, he couldn't think of having regrets. "No regrets, Yibo. Relief. That's all I feel right now."

"Relief?"

"Uh-huh. Relief." Xiao Zhan smiled reassuringly. "The last six months all I did was worry. I worried for the business. I worried about the building. I worried about my studio. I worried for my parents' reaction to everything that's going on. I worried for their health." Xiao Zhan stared blankly at the table between them. He sighed then smiled up brightly. "Now, I know I haven't said anything like this to you since you offered to help me, but I am grateful."

Yibo took a quick gulp at the water in front of him. He wasn't ready for the gracious smile and the sincerity reflected in Xiao Zhan's gaze.

"Thank you, Wang Yibo. Thank you for saving me."

"Zh-Zhan-ge! Shut up, will you?" Yibo laughed nervously. "It's not like you're the only one to benefit from this. You know I have my own intentions too. This marriage is for convenience. Yours and mine. We are both getting something out of this." He took another gulp. "S-So don't thank me like that!"

Xiao Zhan shrugged and with a smile went on with eating dinner. _There should be no regrets from me, and hopefully from Yibo. No regrets, just relief and gratitude._

~

"What?"

"Huh?"

"What are you looking at?"

"What?"

"You're staring, Wang Yibo!"

"Ha--I'm..." Yibo went on with stroking Jian Guo's back as the cat lounged on his lap. "I wasn't staring. I was just--Zhan-ge! That's your third can!"

Xiao Zhan sipped on the small spill at the top of his beer can before grinning at Yibo. His cheeks were starting to grow red. "We're celebrating, aren't we?"

"Celebrate my ass!" Yibo chugged at his newly opened, second can. "Drink slowly!" Yibo averted his gaze towards the movie they were watching.

Yibo already spent a couple of nights doing the exact same thing they were doing at the moment at Xiao Zhan's apartment. He comes over to join Xiao Zhan for dinner, Xiao Zhan quickly cleans up as he finds a movie for them to watch, they go over a movie or two, they drink beer, a can or two, then Xiao Zhan calls him a ride home. He sighed remembering that one time, he rode his bike home after a can of beer and Xiao Zhan got absolutely angry at him, didn't talk to him for days and didn't have him over for a month. After that, either it was a car service or his driver and he mostly just comes back for his bike the next day.

"What do you want to watch next?"

"Yibo, let's play Jenga!"

Oh shit. "He's here." Yibo muttered as he watched Xiao Zhan jump over the backrest of the couch jogging towards the storage under the stairs.

~

_"He's here." Xuan Lu chortled at her own words._

_"Who's here?" Yibo looked from Xuan Lu to Yubin, to Zhuocheng who was already being dragged away by Xiao Zhan after challenging him to one round of eight-ball._

_Chuckling against the straw of his smoothie Yubin turned to Xuan Lu first. "Does he even know how to play? I've never seen him play billiards, ever." He then turned to Yibo. "You see that person over there?"_

_Yibo followed Yubin's finger pointing to where Xiao Zhan was giddily choosing a pool cue with Zhuocheng. "Zhan-ge?"_

_"No. That's not Zhan-zhan."_

_Yibo turned to Xuan Lu with scrunched up brows._

_"That person is who we call 'The third-can-mischief-maker'."_

_"The third-can-mischief-maker?" Yibo repeated._

_"You see Yibo, Zhan-zhan... He's got low tolerance for alcohol." Xuan Lu said._

_"I know. Third can limit, right? He told me about it the first time I came over his apartment to hang out."_

_Yubin sniggered. "Third can limit? Ha!"_

_Xuan Lu pulled the stool she was sitting on closer to Yibo's "Okay, how about I just tell you about that man over there and who's coming after him. For your own good, you listen very carefully and remember this well, Wang Yibo."_

~

_~~The third-can-mischief-maker.~~ _

_The fourth-can-baby._

_The fifth-can-slut._

_The sixth-can-half-corpse._

_The seventh-can-zombie._

Yibo crossed the first one off his mental list of Xiao Zhan's beer-count alter-egos.

"Loser drinks a can of beer, straight." Xiao Zhan cleared the coffee table in front of the couch and gestured for Yibo to sit across him on the floor.

"A can of beer?" Yibo smirked. _I've never met any of them except for the third-can-mischief-maker._ "How many rounds are we playing?"

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another update for this 😙  
> thanks for reading, leaving a comment, hitting kudos, subscribing, and following me on tw
> 
> @BubbleWangji
> 
> hope you check out my other works too 😍


	4. Chapter 4

"Yibo gege~~"

Yibo choked on his beer. It's not what Xiao Zhan called him, but how he let the words roll out of his mouth like a pouting three-year-old. He swiped the back of his hand on his wet chin after a suppressed chuckle.

Xiao Zhan is too adorable in his state that Yibo had to purposely lose the second and third round of their game, just so he can be with the fourth-can-baby longer.

"Your turn, Zhan-ge."

Xiao Zhan extended his finger, playing eenie meenie on the next piece he's gonna take out. "Yibo gege~" His lips jutted in a pout, blinking twice at the middle piece he'd chosen before tapping on one side to push it out. "Zhan-zhan thought loser drinks a can straight up. Why are you not drinking it straight?"

Yibo watched Xiao Zhan carefully from the other side, making sure the older will not cause a collapse. "Let's not drink straight. Just drink as we normally would. It's no fun if we get drunk soon. You like fun, right?"

"Uh......huh." Xiao Zhan extended his reply until he'd completely pushed the wooden block out. "Then when Zhan-zhan lose, will Zhan-zhan be allowed not to drink it straight too?"

"Of course."

Poor man with poor eye-sight instantly lost on the first round. Yibo was so excited to see the fourth-can-baby that he challenged the third-can-mischief-maker to finish his third can then drink the fourth can straight. As expected, not only is the third can person playful and a troublemaker, but he is also a little conceited.

They were in the latter half of the second game when the fourth-can-baby came, whining cutely at Yibo who was making the game difficult for his opponent. Yibo's heart ached so much at the doe-eyed male, he "accidentally" pushed the upper half of the stack. "Your turn again, Zhan-ge." Yibo reached over, not able to stop himself from pinching Xiao Zhan's cheeks.

Xiao Zhan whined loudly again, shimmying his shoulders at what Yibo did to his face. "Don't pinch, Yibo gege!" Xiao Zhan cupped his own cheeks and pouted at Yibo. "Zhan-zhan's cheeks will hurt in the morning."

Yibo's gremlin laugh echoed in the living area. "Alright, alright. It's your turn. Stop pouting like that please, Zhan-ge. You're making me combust."

Xiao Zhan stuck out his tongue at Yibo then pouted even more. He _hmphed_ at Yibo before working to push out another wooden block.

"Stop it or I might tickle you." Yibo actually wondered if he'll hear Xiao Zhan giggle loud if he tickled him. He grinned darkly, extending a hand under the table to tickle Xiao Zhan's foot.

"Ah! Yibo gege!" Xiao Zhan did giggle, tucking his feet under him, but at the sudden movement, he jerked the table with a knee, making the blocks fall. "Oops?" Xiao Zhan said with an index finger digging on his bottom lip.

 _Shit. Fifth can, here we go._ Yibo suddenly felt hesitant about fetching Xiao Zhan another cold can of beer. Xuan Lu and Yubin heavily warned him about the fifth-can-slut.

~

_"It can't be that bad." Yibo shrugged at them._

_Xuan Lu looked offended. "Yibo! We're like siblings and he is very much gay."_

_"He hit on her too. I wanted to puke when Zhan-zhan became overly flirty with her." Yubin looked traumatized._

_"It's not like he meant it."_

_"Well of course Zhan-zhan didn't. But it's the fifth-can-slut we're talking about here." Xuan Lu put pressure on the hand that she used to squeeze on Yibo's shoulder. "If you don't want to be a victim of it, don't ever let him finish that fifth can."_

_"What if he insisted in drinking it? What if he gets angry and insist? What if I couldn't prevent him?"_

_"Run." Yubin said, his wide eyes full of caution._

_~_

_It can't be that bad_. Yibo tried to believe the words as he chanted it on his way back from the kitchen.

"Get me a cup, Yibo gege. Zhan-zhan don't wanna drink from the can." Xiao Zhan grinned, eyes disappearing and nose wrinkling.

"Why didn't you tell me when I went to get you a beer? Zhan-ge! I'm already comfy sitting down."

"Are you mad at Zhan-zhan, Yibo gege?" The corners of Xiao Zhan's lips curved down.

 _Are his eyes seriously getting teary?!_ "Aaaisshh!"

When Yibo pushed up from where he sat, Xiao Zhan's face quickly reverted back to his grin. "Zhan-zhan says thank you, Yibo gege."

Somehow, Yibo's having mixed feelings about the fourth-can-baby. Cute, yes. Very cute. Very, very cute. But at some point the fourth-can-baby can get annoying. Very, very annoying. "Here." With more force than needed, Yibo put down the cup next to the collapsed jenga blocks. "Have a drink in your cup."

Xiao Zhan slid the can towards him on the other side of the wooden pieces. "Open it, please, Yibo gege."

A loud sigh, then Yibo reached for the can to open. The alcohol he consumed may be getting to him. His chest feels hot and so does his cheeks.

Xiao Zhan got up and around the coffee table to kneel next to Yibo, holding is cup out. "Pour Zhan-zhan a drink."

"Aiyo Zhan-ge!" But Yibo was useless against the puppy eyes. If Xiao Zhan used this on him before they decided on the wedding, he would probably do everything in his will to help the older without needing his side of the bargain.

Xiao Zhan chuckled as he tipped the half-filled cup to his lips for a sip. "Ugh! Ew... Why is it like this?"

"Huh?" Yibo tried to take a small sip from the can he was holding out for Xiao Zhan. "There's nothing wrong with it."

"Nothing? It tastes so bitter!"

Why didn't Xuan Lu and Yubin warn him about this? All they said was the fourth-can-baby is adorable. _Why didn't they call you the fourth-can-brat?_

"If not for the punishment, Zhan-zhan will not drink this." Xiao Zhan emptied the cup and held it out to Yibo again. "How much more, Yibo-gege?"

Yibo filled Xiao Zhan's cup half way again before shaking the beer can. There's still about another half-cup left. It would be best if they stopped here. "That's enough for now." Yibo placed the can down, next to the other empty cans they drank from earlier at one corner of the coffee table. "Get up and move back to the couch. I'll clean up."

Xiao Zhan finished his drink and launched himself up with a loud grunt. He stretched and took quick, small steps on his tippy-toes towards the couch. He plopped down. "Yibo gege~"

"Yeah?" Yibo looked up from he was re-stacking the wooden blocks to store properly.

"Zhan-zhan's feet feel cold."

"And?"

"Zhan-zhan's feet feel cold."

"And what do you want me to do about it?"

Xiao Zhan beamed down at him. "Rub Zhan-zhan's feet, please."

Yibo can feel the corners of his mouth twitching. "What if I don't want to?"

"Zhan-zhan will beg."

Yibo scoffed. Seeing Xiao Zhan in his fourth can, begging him would be like a trap he set for himself.

"And Zhan-zhan will clean up too." Blinking his eyes repeatedly with that expectant face is too much for Yibo already.

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'll prolly update again for this fic the coming weekend 😙 happy reading! hope you leave some love in the comments and if you have twitter, hope we can follow each other 😊 @BubbleWangji thank you for hitting that kudos button and for those who share links to my fic with others 😙😙😙😙


	5. Chapter 5

"Yibo-gege is so nice to Zhan-zhan." Xiao Zhan made small clapping motions when Yibo joined him on the couch. He placed both feet over Yibo's lap as soon as his butt landed on the soft cushion.

"You are really something." Yibo tipped his head back to rest as he blindly rubbed at Xiao Zhan's feet. They did feel cool so he warmed them with his wide palms, one foot at a time. "You're lucky I'm your husband. I would never do this for anyone else."

"Yibo gege is the lucky one. Zhan-zhan would never let anyone touch his feet."

Yibo rolled his eyes. He's not going to argue with this Xiao Zhan about that. He kept rubbing gently at Xiao Zhan's feet, looking at the older who was watching his hands fondly. Yibo lowered his gaze to where he was touching Xiao Zhan, then ran a thumb over his toes, tracing its boney lines back and forth. "Should I give you a massage?" Yibo glanced at Xiao Zhan, waited for him to nod, then he looked down again at the excited toes wiggling on his lap. "You must be tired, right?" Yibo slowly rubbed his thumb on the pad of the other's foot, applying a little pressure to soothe him. "You even went to the studio for work this morning. Who goes to work before their wedding, huh?"

"Zhan-zhan has a lot of work to finish to be able to rest for the weekend--Aah... Yibo gege~~ That feels nice." Xiao Zhan tipped sideways relaxing more on the couch as Yibo shifted to rub at his foot in downwards motions. "Hmmm... It feels really good."

Yibo smiled. "This isn't for free. You have to cook me delicious meals for the rest of the week while I'm here, okay?"

Xiao Zhan nodded, enthusiastic. "Zhan-zhan will cook good food for his husband."

There it was again, the alcohol making Yibo feel warm, especially on his face. He moved to the other foot to give it the same attention. "Now you call me your husband?" Yibo held Xiao Zhan's ankle up so he could roll his knuckles on his heel, and that's when he noticed. The track pants Xiao Zhan was wearing slid up to reveal the lower part of his leg. "Zhan-ge..." Yibo stopped to push the garment higher.

"Yibo gege, are you going to give my legs a massage too?"

"Hmm?" Yibo looked up. "Uh--I just..." His head tilted. "Y-Yeah. I'll give your leg a massage." Hairless leg that is. Yibo moved to knead at Xiao Zhan's smooth calf. _What the fuck, Zhan-ge? Did you shave? Did you have them waxed?_

For a conceited second, Yibo thought maybe it was because it's their wedding night. But then again, it's not as if they were getting married for a purpose other than saving Xiao Zhan's family business and for Yibo finally getting his hands on his inheritance. Maybe it's the alcohol he consumed corrupting his brain. He might have a hard time sleeping after this.

 _I should probably drink another can._ Yibo had to make sure he falls asleep as soon as he and Xiao Zhan are in bed. Or maybe it's not so bad to sleep on the couch after all. Yibo exposed Xiao Zhan's other leg to massage. _Should I have gotten rid of mine too?_ Yibo wanted to whack himself in the head after that thought. Why would he assume that Xiao Zhan had other parts of him rid of hair other than his legs? "Zhan-zhan?" He paused. _At the least, I have to confirm it right?_  
  
"Yibo gege?"

"Do you know, after drinking four cans of beer, you can lose your belly button?"

"What?!" The fourth-can-baby exclaimed. Gullible, just as Yibo suspected he might be. "No way! Would Zhan-zhan lose his belly button?" Just then Xiao Zhan shifted to lift his shirt and check if what Yibo said could be true.

 _Oh God_. "It's gone."

"No, it's not! It's still here." Xiao Zhan adjusted so Yibo could see his belly well. "See, it's still here." He pointed at his navel. "Zhan-zhan's belly button is still here."

 _But your happy trail is gone._ Yibo released Xiao Zhan's feet. What is he going to do with that information? So what? So what if Xiao Zhan took time to groom himself?

It's not like the older said he was going to groom himself for their wedding night. Still, though...

Maybe he should have done this too. Yibo wasn't as hairy as his Zhan-ge, but maybe he should've done a little grooming on himself for their first night together as a married couple--But they are not a couple! Yibo got up. "Zhan-ge, I'll go upstairs to get you a pair of socks so your feet won't be cold, okay? Then we can clean up here and prepare for bed."

~

Yibo took his time. He searched Xiao Zhan's drawers for a thick pair of socks. He washed his face and applied moisturizer. He even brushed his teeth. Never mind that he was gonna drink another can of beer later when he comes back down. He could brush his teeth again anyway.

Looks like he wasn't the only one who decided to prep for bed. Water was running in the downstairs bath and Xiao Zhan was missing from the couch when he came down.

Yibo headed to the kitchen. He washed the used plates and utensils in the sink before grabbing another beer and a plastic bag so he could clean up the cans, like he would always do whenever they are done drinking.

He was done placing the beer cans in the bag when he remembered that he should empty the fifth can Xiao Zhan couldn't finish in the sink to not make a mess before discarding them.

Checking the cans in the bag, Yibo made his way to the sink. Something wasn't right. All the cans were empty. He's sure the only can on the coffee table which he left is the one he just opened.

Yibo was back in the living room to double check for the unfinished can when the door to the downstairs bath flew open and Xiao Zhan stepped out.

"Wang Yibo."

Yibo swirled to face Xiao Zhan at the slurred call on his name. _No more Yibo gege?_

"Did you wait too long for me?" The fifth-can-slut asked teasingly.  
  
_No running. You asked for this Wang Yibo. You should've emptied that can sooner. You have been warned_. He scolded himself as Xiao Zhan made his way towards him with a robe on. Seemingly, only a robe on.

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update for the weekend. And this fic surpassed 100 kudos hits! Thank you 😍
> 
> The fifth-can-slut is here! Do you want the update soon???
> 
> I enjoy writing this fic so much so please enjoy reading and see you in my next update. Thanks for hitting that kudos button, for subscribing, and for leaving a comment! 😙😙😙😙 I do hope to hear from you. Have a great weekend!!! ~~Bubs


	6. Chapter 6

"Wang Yibo."

"Zh-Zhan ge... W-Where's the beer you didn't finish?" Yibo stepped back as Xiao Zhan came close.

"What beer?"

"The one I opened to pour in your cup."

"Oh, that." Xiao Zhan caught Yibo's shirt to stop him from walking back. They stopped by the couch. "I cleaned up. Didn't want to waste it."

 _You fucking drank it! Fuck, fuck, fuck_. "Zhan-ge!" Yibo landed on the couch with a push from Xiao Zhan. "What do you think you're doing?"

Xiao Zhan straddled his lap and grabbed him by the nape. "We're really married, right?"

"Legally, yes." As soon as the words were out of his mouth Yibo wondered if he should've lied to the fifth-can-slut. "Why do you ask?"

"Hmm... I wanna know why you didn't bother to kiss me, when you just put a ring on my finger." Xiao Zhan held up the hand with the gold band on it. His hooded eyes questioning Yibo.

"I asked you if we can." He did, although it was already on their way out of the court house. Yibo asked Xiao Zhan, of course, teasingly, if they should seal everything with a kiss. He was teasing. But if Xiao Zhan said they can, he'd be glad to do it. "Instead of giving your husband a kiss, you whacked your husband's shoulder."

Xiao Zhan tilted his head as if trying to remember if what Yibo said was true. "Did I?" Xiao Zhan's hands were on his shoulders then, caressing. "Did I hurt you?" He asked, moving even closer.

"Zhan-ge... You're too close." Yibo can feel his own pulse raising.

"Tell me, Yibo... Did I hurt you?" Xiao Zhan asked again when Yibo ignored his question the first time.

"Hurt me? With that? No. We always play like that. It stung a little, but don't we always hit each other like that?"

"Hmn... Right." Xiao Zhan kept a hand on Yibo's shoulder, while the other, he used to feel the rest of his torso with, running his palm over Yibo's chest, rubbing and kneading on his sides. "I would never hurt you, Yibo. You know that, right?"

Yibo opened the eyes he didn't notice had fallen closed with the probing touches Xiao Zhan was giving. He nodded. "I know."

"Then should we kiss now, my husband?"

Yibo felt so torn between wanting to respect Xiao Zhan and making the older suffer the next day by letting him do what he wants now, then telling him everything he did to Yibo as soon as he is sober.

The silence was broken by a groan from Xiao Zhan. "My husband is doing a lot of thinking. It's making me impatient."

 _I've always respected you, Zhan-ge. Maybe it's not that bad to make you suffer a little_. "Sorry, I was just thinking of how hot you look in this robe." Yibo smirked up at Xiao Zhan, slightly tugging on the knot of the robe the other wore.

"Are you kidding? I look even hotter without it."

Yibo swallowed. _I'm only doing this to get back at Zhan-ge for being an irresponsible drinker_. When it was him who did something irresponsible after drinking, he gave Xiao Zhan the right to be angry at him. Now it was his turn. "Should we take it off then? After we kiss?"

The sudden feral grin on Xiao Zhan lips had Yibo thinking twice once more, but then again, it was too late. Xiao Zhan's lips had already crushed against Yibo's, kissing him like the older had to wait ages just to do it.

It was a good thing Yibo was sort of prepared for what's coming. Maybe it helped that it wasn't the first time he and Xiao Zhan are kissing. It brought less of a shock, more of a sensation, because this kiss was very different from that other time they kissed. But this one... This one was definitely going to spiral way out of control if Yibo gets out of his right mind, and it was hard not to.

Xiao Zhan's tongue slipped between his lips the second Yibo parted his mouth. The younger did not want to counter the passion Xiao Zhan was exerting in their kiss but he couldn't help it.

_Pull away, Wang Yibo, pull away. This would be enough of a story to tell and make Zhan-ge suffer._

But the fifth-can person was the one who had the situation in his hands.

"Zh--Zhan--ge!" Yibo pulled back repeatedly but it was getting harder and harder to slip away from the lips that were assaulting him. He had to take over.

Grabbing the older's head and back, Yibo twisted over to pin Xiao Zhan down on the couch, he kept their lips connected as a distraction while he shifted to make sure he can trap Xiao Zhan under him completely.

Yibo kept kissing Xiao Zhan until he was able to position himself above the other, riding his thighs, arms pinned above his head. He transitioned to a stop smoothly, the kisses fading from heavy brushing of lips until just barely touching, and then he drew away.

"What is it?" Xiao Zhan panted. "Why stop?" He asked but didn't move from where he was being held up by Yibo.

"Give me a minute." A minute of rest, a minute to continue, a minute to find a way to run, Yibo still has not decided. "I just... I need a minute... to..." Yibo's eyes wondered. First, to the stairs that leads to Xiao Zhan's room where there would be comfy bed waiting for them. Next, towards the apartment door that would lead him outside once he runs. And lastly, towards the beer can on the table that would bathe his dry throat and kill a couple of seconds while he rested, drinking. Yibo moved to sit on the couch, between Xiao Zhan's parted legs, and reached for the can. "Give me a minute to finish this. It's still full."

Xiao Zhan sat up as soon as he was free from Yibo's hold, his robe hanging off one shoulder. "Are you looking to finish that?"

Taking a small sip from the can, Yibo nodded. "Just give me a minute to drink this." He said, then pretended to take more sips from the can, when actually he was just making Xiao Zhan wait. He would delay up to an hour of pretend-drinking if that's how long it would take until Xiao Zhan's fifth-can condition wears off.

~

_"What if I can't run?"_

_Xuan Lu shrugged then. "Then you let it wear off. If you don't give him another drink, the effect of the alcohol would wear off in about an hour or a little more, and then he'll be getting sleepy."_

_"That is if you can hold up until that long." Yubin sneered before finishing his smoothie. "I once was smart enough to make the third-can dude drink four cans consecutively, went straight into zombie mode."_

_"He was half asleep but he cooked us a meal, did his laundry, and replaced his bedsheets before he finally retired to bed."_

_"Then how about the sixth-can-half-corpse?" Yibo was completely attentive._

_"Oh, just make sure you secure him in bed or in a couch after his sixth can or you won't be able to move him at all." Xuan Lu said with a wink. "And don't listen to whatever the sixth-can says if you have a weak heart."_

_"Why?"_

_"It won't be fun if we told you."_

~

"How are we going to get moving if you're drinking too slow?" Xiao Zhan ran hand over Yibo's chest and belly.

"Zhan-ge!" Yibo held onto Xiao Zhan's hand that traced his thigh.

"You know what," Xiao Zhan went back to sitting on Yibo's lap, legs spread wide on each side of him. Xiao Zhan snatched the beer can. "I'll finish this for you."

"No! Zhan-ge! Wait--"

"There... Now there wouldn't be anything to disturb us." Xiao Zhan reached back to lower the can on the table behind him.

"Fuck." _The half-corpse is coming._

"Fuck?" Xiao Zhan's mouth opened in glee. "How audacious, Yibo! But sure, okay--"

"Uh--No! I meant it as an expression--Zhan ge!" Yibo's top came off, the suddenly, very enthusiastic man getting rid of it. "Zhan-ge wait--" Yibo caught his breath when Xiao Zhan bent low to quickly lick a long line from his chest, up his neck, stopping to tug at his ear. "Fuck!" His hands gripped Xiao Zhan's hip.

"Yes, we will!" It was Xiao Zhan's turn to discard his robe. "You could've told me earlier if that's what you want."

Yibo was caught frozen at Xiao Zhan's almost naked situation. He was thanking the gods and the heavens that the older left the tight boxers he had on.

Xiao Zhan's hands were in his hair, pulling his head close. "You're okay if I topped, right? I'm okay if you want to top but at least let me do it first. I haven't done so in a while, and I might be a little rusty and I--"

"Zhan-ge!" So maybe it is better that he finished that can. "Why don't we go to bed first?" Until the half-corpse is here though, he needs to handle this man before him. But he has to get Xiao Zhan to bed, now. "It's better if we do it in bed, right? I might want you to get... a little rough, so I think we should do it in bed."

"Ooh. Rough! You want it rough! Okay! I can go with that."

Yibo dragged Xiao Zhan up to his room in hurried but careful steps. His vision swirled when the older pulled him in to the room, spun them towards the bed until they were lying on top of it with Yibo below Xiao Zhan right in the middle of the mattress.

"Let's get this off." Xiao Zhan pulled on Yibo's pyjamas, swiftly sliding it from his legs, then proceeded to kneel between them. "This too!"

"Wait!" Yibo held tight onto Xiao Zhan's hand that were hooked to his undies. A little more tug he will fully be exposed. "Zhan-ge, wait."

"Wait?"

"Wait."

"I can't wait!" Xiao Zhan pressed himself between Yibo's thighs. That is definitely a hard on. "I'll do you as rough as you want."

Yibo shivered at the fingers that clawed down his chest. _Oh heavens. How much more time 'til the sixth can takes effect?_ He slid up a little when Xiao Zhan ground his hips, but the older pulled him back. "Zhan-ge, just hold on a second and stop moving."

"Let's do it already, husband! What's the use of our wedding night if we don't do it now?"

 _The illogical reasoning of this person just to fuck deserves an award._ Yibo sat up. "Zhan-ge..." _Delay. You can always delay._ "Zhan-ge, please. I know I said I like it rough, but can we take it slow first?"

"Oh..." Xiao Zhan took on a disappointed tone. "Okay. Sure. Has it been a while for you too?"

Yibo nodded into the hands that cupped his face. He pouted and looked away, putting on his most innocent mask, making sure he had the widest eyes when he looked at Xiao Zhan again. "And it is our wedding night, plus our first time together in bed as husbands. Don't you think I deserve to be made love to first?"

"Ha..." Xiao Zhan retracted from his cheeks to take Yibo's hands in his. "I didn't realize you want that."

 _It's working._ Yibo drew his knees up to his chest and moved higher on the bed. "You're a very understanding person, aren't you, Zhan-ge? I still want you to be rough with me later, but for now I wish you would do it gently first. And slowly." He emphasized. He needs all the time before the sixth can kicks in. "Very, very slowly."

"Yes." The response was a whisper and Xiao Zhan crawled over, approaching him carefully. "I understand what you want. Just let me..." Xiao Zhan reached out for him again.

This is it. The slut is now tamed.

He was a genius.

Or so Yibo thought.

Not until Xiao Zhan was kissing him again so gently, touching every part of his body like he'd break into pieces did Yibo realize, he dug a deep, deep grave for his body, his cock, and his heart.

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update for my dear readers. I hope you are all doing great!  
> Thanks for reading this update, giving me kudos, and of course leaving a comment for my heart! 😚😚😚
> 
> edit:  
> I WROTE THIS CHAPTER WHILE SUFFERING FROM SERIOUS CRAMPS AND CRAVINGS (THAT I CAN'T HAVE) BECAUSE IT'S THAT "TIME". I DESERVE LOVE.


	7. Chapter 7

The kiss was very much like the first one they shared a week ago. At first it was questioning, searching, then as it slowly progressed, it felt thoughtful... Full of care and assurance. It made Yibo wonder why it felt that way. _Is it only me?_

The gentle hands on Yibo's shoulders were saying maybe not. There was no force in the way Xiao Zhan held him, but the man kept him close. So close. "Touch me, Yibo." He mumbled, slurred against his lips when Yibo lifted a hand towards him but felt unsure about touching him. "I want your hands on me too." 

When Yibo's palm came in contact with the skin on the older's back, Xiao Zhan flicked his tongue along the seam of his lips, asking, then waiting. Yibo gasped, holding on to Xiao Zhan with both hands as he met his tongue, sucking it into his mouth.

He let Yibo pull him close, lifting his thighs to get back on the younger's lap. Carefully, Xiao Zhan wedged a pillow against the headboard for Yibo to lean back on before parting their lips, so he can get a good look at his husband.

At a very, very far corner in Yibo's mind he was screaming. _Please be sober, please be sober, please be sober._ But one look at Xiao Zhan's eyes he knew he couldn't be at the moment. His Zhan-ge's eyes, scanning his face with a smile, were dark and daring. And Yibo knows Xiao Zhan will never look at him that way, at least when he's not this drunk.

Shifting on his lap, Xiao Zhan touched Yibo's face. He touched his neck, his shoulders, traced his collarbones, pressed his palms on his chest, then wrapped both arms around his nape before ducking to kiss him again.

They were chest to chest and Yibo just felt dizzy, dizzy, dizzy. _Is it the alcohol?_ When Yibo tilted his head back, the other quickly latched his lips onto his neck. Xiao Zhan moaned, sucking on the skin and Yibo couldn't help but grope him lower. _Why does your ass fit so perfectly in my hands, Zhan-ge?_ But maybe he wasn't drunk enough for this. Yibo could not help but feel a little guilty about touching a drunk Xiao Zhan.

Already sucking a different patch of skin over Yibo's clavicle, Xiao Zhan groaned when the younger's hands left his body. He pulled away with a final sounding sip on the skin, hooded eyes making sure a mark was there before looking up at Yibo. "Why let me go, husband?" He asked, running a thumb on Yibo's battered, red lips. "I said I want your hands on me."

 _Please don't be demanding, it's so hard to deny you, Zhan-ge._ "I..." Yibo wasn't sure what to say anymore. "Zhan-ge, I just..." 

Where the fuck is the sixth-can-half-corpse? Were Xuan Lu and Yubin messing with him? It's been a while since Xiao Zhan had his can number six, and why is it that he's still in slut mode?

 _Why did you have to be lazy, Wang Yibo? The door was right there, you could've dashed out._ Xiao Zhan already organized his keys and helmets near the door. Never mind riding his motorbike through the cold night. Run. That's what he should've done.

"Are you feeling embarrassed? Do you suddenly feel shy?" Xiao Zhan's lips tilted beautifully in a teasing smirk. "How about I turn off some lights for you?"

"No, Zhan-ge. It's not that, let's not--"

"Yeah, I'll turn off some lights for you!"

Not able to stop Xiao Zhan, Yibo was left on the bed watching as Xiao Zhan wobbled towards the light switch, turning it off in exchange for the partial light coming through the bathroom door. "Zhan-ge! Get back here. You're very tipsy!"

"Missed me too soon." Xiao Zhan whispered with a flirty laugh, crawling to Yibo's left where the younger opened his arms to take him.

Yibo thought his mind would function better if he had the semi-naked Xiao Zhan next to him, instead above him, grinding against his crotch. "Don't you feel tired?" He asked as soon as Xiao Zhan settled against his side, face resting on his shoulder with an arm and a long leg draped over his body. "I feel tired, Zhan-ge." _Please go into half-corpse mode soon_. When he said soon, he actually meant now.

"Tired? But I thought you want to be made love to." Xiao Zhan clutced the back of Yibo's head so the younger looked down on him. He tugged at Yibo's lower lip with his teeth, giggling. "Are you having cold feet? You worry about satisfying me?"

Was that a jab at his ego? _I can satisfy you. I know I can satisfy you. But not like this_. "Zhan-ge, watch what you're saying. Your husband is not that forbearing."

Xiao Zhan's eyes narrowed, rubbing at Yibo's chest he let out a small whine. "Then don't leave me hanging." He licked Yibo's lips and kissed him once. "If you won't touch me, then fine." He kissed him again. "But don't stop me from touching you."

Won't this be better for both? If he feels guilty for touching a drunk Xiao Zhan, then maybe letting a drunk Xiao Zhan touch him will feel less like taking advantage of him. The older asked for it. _I am only human, Zhan-ge_. If Xiao Zhan doesn't fall into his half-corpse condition after a few minutes, Yibo will make up another excuse and get him to drink another can of beer. _Or I will lock myself in the bath until you doze off_.

When Xiao Zhan pulled on his neck to shift higher in his arms and kiss him again, Yibo held him. The older's hand travelled down slowly, stroking around his shoulder before splaying on his chest, lower, over his abdomen, to his side, squeezing on his waist. Then it was Xiao Zhan's mouth that began the exploring.

"Zhan-ge..." Yibo gasped, feeling the skin just below his left ear drawn between Xiao Zhan's teeth. And then he went lower, lifting his head to nibble on Yibo's right collarbone. Yibo felt a little alert because the hand on his side slid down to trace the waistband of his undies. He held Xiao Zhan's wrist, not too tight yet, but just as precaution, in case the hand goes down further.

It was Xiao Zhan's mouth that went further down, leaving a wet trail that had Yibo slightly squirming, even more so when said mouth lingered over a nipple... and then stopped.

"Zhan-ge?" He whispered when the wet lips stopped sipping on his left nipple. He lifted his head to look at Xiao Zhan's face. When he still couldn't see, he released his wrist to tilt Xiao Zhan's chin up. "Zhan-ge?"

Xiao Zhan opened his eyes then. He groaned and attacked Yibo's lips again.

Damn it, the man was already asleep! _Why? Why? Why did you have to move him stupid!?_ Yibo was caught off guard with the kiss that he couldn't be quick enough when Xiao Zhan's hand slipped inside his underwear. "Xiao Zhan!"

"So hard, husband." Xiao Zhan chuckled into his mouth.

"I'm not--" Or was he? He pulled on Xiao Zhan's wrist but the man was cupping his dick and balls and he was a little wary that they'd probably be torn off if he forced Xiao Zhan's hand away. "Ge!"

"Oh, relax will you?" Xiao Zhan's eyes were half-lidded. His hand caressed Yibo gently and he couldn't stop himself from whimpering.

"Zhan-ge... Please..." Please stop, please keep going, Yibo's was still debating in his mind. His hips were kinda winning though, they were grinding up into Xiao Zhan's palm. "Zhan-ge..."

"Hmmm... Yibo..." Once again, Xiao Zhan left his lips, trailing the kisses back to where it halted earlier.

With his back arched, Yibo placed a hand atop Xiao Zhan's, making sure the older's hand stopped at simply cupping him, because he could swear, if Xiao Zhan did anything more than that he might just come. Yibo tried to relax, hoping Xiao Zhan will fall back to sleep again just like a while ago.

And it was fucking working.

Xiao Zhan's mouth went lose around his nipple, it slowly moved to brush up his chest, it got slower and slower until it stopped just at the bottom of his neck.

The hand in Yibo's boxers lost grip too, but whenever Yibo tried to pull it out, Xiao Zhan would squeeze him and it makes him want to yelp. So Yibo decided he was going to leave that alone for a while.

"Zhan-ge?" He called, almost soundless.

No response.

"Zhan-ge?" It was just above a whisper.

No response.

"Zhan-ge?" He shook the man with the arm he was lying on. "Xiao Zhan!"  
  
The man groaned then.

_Fuck._

"Wang Yibo, you're a fucking asshole." Xiao Zhan grumbled into his chest.

"Zhan-ge? Are you awake?"

"Why did you make an offer I can't refuse?"

"Zhan-ge? What are you saying?" Yibo tried to hold Xiao Zhan's face up, but the man kept wedging his face back to where it was below his neck. He tried taking the hand shoved in his underwear out but whenever he tugged at Xiao Zhan's wrist the man's hand would grasp his crotch. "Ow! Ge!" _Why the fuck won't you move?_

It was then that Xuan Lu's words about the sixth-can-half-corpse echoed in Yibo's head.

 _"Oh, just make sure you secure him in bed or in a couch after his sixth can or you won't be able to move him at all."_

Now, why did he not take these words more seriously?

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi reader 😚 Bye reader 😍  
> Update because I love you despite staying silent 💕 Thank you for reading 😊


	8. Chapter 8

It was instinct.

Xiao Zhan nuzzled further against the surface his cheek was pressed against as he wrapped his fingers around the stiff shaft under his palm.

He stroked. The skin felt nice and warm and velvety smooth.

Yibo groaned in his sleep when Xiao Zhan's palm grazed his tip.

 _Holy fuck_. Xiao Zhan froze, squinting after suddenly opening his eyes to the bright, sun-lit room. He tilted his head up only to see Yibo's sleeping face, eyebrows curled and lips parted, it looked like the young man wasn't comfy in his sleep. Xiao Zhan shifted his gaze down to where his hand disappeared inside Yibo's tight boxers. _Holy fuck_.

It would be so weird if Yibo woke up now.

Xiao Zhan pushed up from where he lay next to Yibo, raising his head first from the other's chest.

Yibo had a hand wrapped on his wrist and the older wondered why Yibo held his hand there. What probable reason could it be? Did Yibo do it to stop him? Did Yibo put his hand in _there_? And why the hell is he still stroking him now?

_What the fuck Wang Yibo? What happened last night?_

Having Yibo bring that many cans of beer was a bad idea.

Xiao Zhan carefully slipped his hand out of Yibo's undies and sat up when he could. It was almost 7 in the morning and he needs to prepare for work. _What have I done? What have we done?_ Xiao Zhan clapped a hand on his face, only to take it down again after realizing he was smothering his face with the same hand he was holding Yibo's dick with a while ago. And who the fuck knows how long his hand had been in there. All night could be possible.

Xiao Zhan gave Yibo a once over. They were both in the same state of almost-nakedness. But why? Did he take advantage of Yibo after he fell asleep? Why fall asleep like that? Did Yibo try to get in bed with him to...

"Yibo." He shook the younger's shoulder. No response, other than a grunt. "Wang Yibo." He tried again, but then remembering the last time Yibo had too much to drink and the young man fell asleep on his bed. Xiao Zhan couldn't wake him or make him move that night.

He looked down at their bodies. It's probably better if Yibo didn't have to wake up to witness their current state. He'll leave him to sleep.

Getting up to move away from the bed, Xiao Zhan strode towards the bath. He was reaching for a rolled up towel from his bathroom shelf when he saw a strand of hair stuck to his fore finger's nail. He groaned so loud, feeling frustrated as he threw the shower curtain aside and stepped into the shower stall. _That's not a hair from my head!_

~

Xiao Zhan was getting clothes to wear from his closet when his eyes strayed towards Yibo who was still sleeping so soundly on his bed.

Throwing a blanket over the younger's body, Xiao Zhan noticed the marks all over Yibo's neck, shoulders, and chest.

_Who else could have done that? Xiao Zhan! Are you a fucking sex-hungry fiend?_

Going back to the bath, Xiao Zhan stood before the full-length mirror next to the bathroom door. He scanned his body, twice. He was free from any mark. Clearly, there was no evidence of Yibo doing anything to him.

He went back over his bed to look at Yibo again. There was even a scratch on Yibo's chest and Xiao Zhan didn't need to retrace it just to make sure it wasn't Jian Guo's claw, it was his.

Yibo was changing into his pyjama top last night when the older came into the bedroom to talk. He saw his body, maybe stared a few seconds, it was smooth and clear. Xiao Zhan can remember that.

~

Jian Guo was lying on the bed by his feet when Yibo opened his eyes.

The cat met his gaze.

"Don't judge me like that, sweetie." Yibo said, tapping the space next to him for Jian Guo to crawl over.

Yibo was keeping Jian Guo warm against his side when he noticed the neon-colored post-it stuck to his phone by the bedside table. He sat up to reach for it.

_I'll be at the studio today._  
_Reheat food from the fridge._  
_Keep the kitchen clean._  
_Don't over-feed my cat!_  
_-Z_

"Looks like it's just me and you all day, baby." Yibo plopped back on the bed. Headache. He's having headache.

~

Xiao Zhan closed his laptop when Yubin stepped inside their small office.

"What was that, boss?" Yubin took a seat in front of him. "Were you watching porn?"

"Porn?!" Xiao Zhan shot back at a high pitch. "Why the fuck would I watch porn? I'm not you. I don't watch porn at work."

"So you watch it at home then?"

"I don't watch porn!"

"Okay." Yubin slumped back on his seat, hands up in a gesture to surrender. "If you don't, then you don't. I was only kidding anyways. Gee, Zhan-zhan. What's wrong with you? You've been acting up since you got here this morning. I told you there's no need to come here so early, didn't I? We can take care of things here while you work on what you really need to work on."

Sighing, Xiao Zhan slumped back too.

"You have deadlines."

"Thanks for reminding me." He said, overtly sarcastic. "Like I need to be reminded. My email notification won't stop beeping since I came over. It's crazy. And I'm nursing a headache right now." He ranted.

As if it was on cue, Xuan Lu entered, coffee cups and take-out bag at hand. "Morning coffee?"

"Oh my! Lulu! You're always a life saver!" Xiao Zhan reached out calling for coffee first.

"I saw your face on your way up." She said, putting down a sandwich on Xiao Zhan's desk as well. "I knew you needed it." She took the seat Yubin offered. "Did you hang out with Yibo again on a work night?"

 _Thanks for reminding me_. Not that he could get it off his mind. "It was just a few beers. I didn't think I'd be this hung over."

"A few beers?"

"How many cans?"

Xiao Zhan frowned when both his friends spoke at the same time. "I don't know. I didn't count. Four? Maybe five, each? Could be more. Yibo brought plenty. There were a couple of empty cans in the trash that I saw this morning." He stared as the two exchanged looks. "What?"

"Hmm?" Xuan Lu smiled, brows raised.

"What is it?" He turned to Yubin.

The man smiled too, tight-lipped, shaking his head repeatedly.

"You two are looking suspicious. What is it?" Xiao Zhan probed. Because somehow he needed some answers for what he just watched from his laptop a while ago. "You guys never told me what I do whenever I go completely blank after my third can."

Xuan Lu leaned against the desk, grinning. "If we told you, you might live all the remaining days of your life sober."

Xiao Zhan just might... After last night, he just might.

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> update on this too along with the other fics before the end of 2020 😚😍 what do you think xz watched? thanks for reading and leaving love in the comments section. and thank you for that kudos of course!
> 
> i hope you have the best of the holiday season! merry christmas and happy new year to you all! i sincerely wish my readers a prosperous and safe and healthy 2021!


	9. Chapter 9

After taking it off that morning and keeping it in his pocket all day, Xiao Zhan slipped the wedding ring back on his finger before walking out of the office building. 

Living only some blocks away, he took his time walking home. He's not really a fan of the cold weather but he kind of needed it at the moment. Maybe the numbness it brings will help soothe his mind.

As soon as he saw the facade of his apartment building Xiao Zhan wished he lived a few more blocks further. It's not going to take any more than five minutes before he comes face to face with Yibo again, after how he left the young man that morning.

A familiar car parked just two houses away from across the street caught Xiao Zhan's attention before entering the warm confines of the apartment building. _I've seen you earlier today too_. The car was a common one, but the driver seated in front, heavily dressed for the cold and with sun glasses on, leaves an impression.

"Zh-Zhan-ge?"

The voice drew Xiao Zhan back. Yibo was standing by the elevator doors when he opened the main door.

"I went to the mini-mart by the corner."

Xiao Zhan took foot next to Yibo. "Snack shopping?" He eyed the bag Yibo was holding, trying to sound as normal as he could. _I'll ask him what happened later. But for now..._

"Couldn't resist. I went out to buy a toothbrush, but then I passed by the snacks so..." Yibo shrugged.

"Uh-huh, you and your chips. But another toothbrush, why?"

"I dropped mine in the toilet." Of course, Yibo is not going to say he dropped it after seeing his body, peppered with kiss marks, in the bathroom mirror.

Xiao Zhan gave a small chuckle as they stepped aside for the old couple, living on the same floor as him, get out of the elevator. "Hi, Mrs. Chen." Xiao Zhan greeted the gray-haired woman before turning to her husband. "Mr. Chen, good afternoon."

"Zhan-zhan." Mrs. Chen smiled warmly. "It's nice to see you again. And in daylight."

Xiao Zhan has been coming home in the evening lately, he usually sees them for the couple's habitual evening walk. "There's less work this week."

"Ah, I see." The balding man said. "Is that why Yibo has come earlier too?"

"I'm staying over a few days." Yibo already answered before Xiao Zhan worked up any excuse for the old couple.

They knew the younger from a few months back. Xiao Zhan and Yibo were just coming inside the unit for their usual hang-out night when the couple asked Xiao Zhan to have dinner with them and to bring his friend too. Mrs. Chen cooked so much food that night because it was their anniversary and they didn't want to celebrate by themselves. It was Yibo who was more than delighted to join them that evening, whispering to Xiao Zhan that he liked hanging out with people their age because he lost his grandparents at an early age. And Yibo liked that he can easily charm elders into spoiling him.

"Really?" The woman looked excited. "Should I bring over some of those dishes you said you love eating?" The woman frequently brings Xiao Zhan dishes he loves too.

"That would be great, Mrs. Chen." Yibo beamed wide at her. "You know it's usually me who finishes up the food you make for Zhan-ge."

No lies in that. Mrs. Chen would often make Xiao Zhan food he can store for days. And it's usually when Yibo comes over that it disappears from his fridge. The younger even makes sure he's the one to wash and return Mrs. Chen's reusables, just to give his compliments for the dishes personally.

"You have to let me know later how long you will stay over and what dishes you want to eat. I will make them all for you."

Xiao Zhan lowered his head, smiling at how the woman was completely enveloped in Yibo's charm.

"Mrs. Chen, I will surely gain weight if stay over often. You always make the best dishes." Yibo cupped his face and batted his eyes at the woman. "My face will be round."

"Ay, she would love that." The woman's husband said. "She said it before, you two could use more food. Tall and very slim. It's why she always makes food for Zhan-zhan."

Xiao Zhan knows this. The woman brought him food more often lately, saying he seemed to still be losing weight. It was all that stress. He was so thankful because it got him through his stress-eating phase well.

"I will drop by later when we come back so you can tell me what dishes you want, Yibo." She reached up to give Yibo's cheeks a light pinch. "For now we're taking off to meet our son for dinner."

"Oh, we won't hold you back then. Take care both of you." Xiao Zhan waved as Yibo did, waiting for the couple to step out of the building doors before they boarded the elevator. "They are so fond of you." Xiao Zhan leaned to the side as Yibo punched in their floor.

"The oldies always like me."

"You're a brat."

Yibo sneered. "But the oldies really do. You're a living proof, Zhan-ge. An old man who likes me." Yibo was going to laugh... but then maybe that didn't sound right. "I mean--" He was going to correct it because Xiao Zhan's smile faded too.

Xiao Zhan felt what Yibo said sounded off, especially after last night. His smile faltered but he was able to school his expression again. He sneered just like Yibo did a while ago. "Who would like a brat like you?" Xiao Zhan stood, oddly stiff, right in front of the elevator doors as they ascended. "You can charm everyone, but not me."

If Yibo reacted, Xiao Zhan wasn't sure. He wouldn't dare look. No way. Not after what crossed his mind.

_Did Yibo work his charm on the drunk me? That would be a good answer as to why I was sitting on his lap attacking him with kisses on my living room couch last night._

~

"What happened last night?" Xiao Zhan figured, if he wanted to know the truth why not just ask. If Yibo tells him the truth then it would explain the footage he watched. If Yibo doesn't say the truth, then he would know Yibo is lying.

It was after Xuan Lu's apartment got broken into almost a year ago when Xiao Zhan decided to have a security camera installed in his place. It was only one camera but since his apartment isn't too big, the motion-sensitive equipment can film almost every corner of the unit from the first floor. He didn't get one for his bedroom because he felt it would be weird if he's being filmed in that very private space. Now he sort of wishes he did, just so he could piece together the missing chunk of his memory after being drunk. Maybe he should soon. And also, get a camera with better audio, all he heard from the footage he accessed that morning were muffled sounds. He didn't know the audio could be bad because the only times he would log-in to watch is when he wanted to check what Jian Guo is up to while he's away.

"Yibo?"

"L-Last night?" Yibo said after a gulp of water. "Uh... I got too drunk. You wanted to play a game. You were drunk too. Jenga. We... We got drunk and we did that. Play. Jenga. Drunk. I don't remember."

"Huh." Xiao Zhan must have been wincing because Yibo repeated three times more that he couldn't remember. Not like the jumbled sentences helped. _Do you really not remember, Wang Yibo?_

After that, Yibo quickly finished his dinner and cleaned up for him. Xiao Zhan was going to ask after Yibo was done with washing the dishes but as timings do, Mrs. Chen came knocking. Yibo spent extra time talking to the woman by their door, then after, escorted her back to her apartment. Xiao Zhan was already immersed with work on his laptop when Yibo came back.

"Wang Yibo."

Yibo had Jian Guo in his arms when he stopped, one foot already up the stairs. "Yeah?"

"Do you really not remember anything from last night?"

"Zhan-ge..." Yibo whined, but obviously because he wanted to avoid the conversation. "I couldn't remember much. I think you passed out and I led you up stairs to sleep." Yibo turned away then. "I--I don't remember coming to bed or anything else."

Not bothering to say more, Xiao Zhan dismissed Yibo with a sigh. At dinner he was looking at Yibo, he saw the marks he left on the younger's neck and wondered if Yibo noticed them. _He should know what they are, right?_

After the answers Yibo gave him since earlier, Xiao Zhan only found himself asking more questions. Why was he showing the ring on his finger to Yibo? What were they talking about while Yibo held his feet? Why was Yibo even holding his feet? Why was Yibo the one dragging him to go upstairs? Did he touch Yibo without consent? Did he force anything on Yibo once they were in bed?

The questions and possibilities could be endless.

Xiao Zhan couldn't remember anything at all, but seeing what he did was unbelievable. He saw how he pushed Yibo on the couch, how he touched him all over, how he kissed him--gosh, it was so weird watching himself shoving his tongue down Yibo's throat--, how Yibo turned them over but clearly, was only trying to stop him. Damn it, he can't even process what he did after, stripping them both then attacking Yibo again. He attacked Yibo. He saw it himself. And now he was deeply curious what else he did after going to his room for them to wake up like that.

Yibo would've teased him by now. Waking up in nothing but his undies. If Yibo really doesn't know what happened, Xiao Zhan would surely hear from the brat that he is. But none of them both were acknowledging it. And Yibo wasn't the type to let something like that pass without teasing.

~

"Where did you get that?"

"Mr. Chen lent it to me." Yibo said, crawling inside the unrolled sleeping bag. "I really can't sleep on the couch by myself. I can't do that in any place other than mine."

Xiao Zhan felt bad. He perfectly knows the luxury of Yibo's apartment. The younger isn't used to sleeping on the hard floor. "You said it yourself, my bed is wide enough." Maybe next time when they stay over for show, they should do it in Yibo's apartment. At least he has a spare room. "Yibo, the floor is cold."

"You have good heating and it's carpeted." It's not like Yibo really wanted to sleep on the floor, but throughout the day he kept thinking back on how he and Xiao Zhan must have fallen asleep.

~

_"Wang Yibo, you are a brat."_  
_"Wang Yibo, did you have to make it seem so official and get us rings?"_  
_"Wang Yibo, why would you lie to my parents like that?"_  
_"Why tell them you love me and you want to take care of me?"_  
_"Are you out of your mind?"_  
_"You're a kid, Wang Yibo."_  
_"Are you a pervert, Wang Yibo?_  
_"Why are you so hard?"_  
_"Do you like gege's hand touching you?"_  
_"Wang Yibo, will you come for gege?"_  
_"I like how you feel in my hand, Wang Yibo."_

_Yibo wanted to stay up as long as he could to hear what Xiao Zhan kept mumbling against his neck. He was sincerely praying for his dick to behave and not to leak into Xiao Zhan's hand, at the same time chanting Xuan Lu's words. 'Don't listen to whatever the sixth-can says if you have a weak heart.'_

_But the alcohol was taking over and he was tired. Why did I wake up so early? Excited to marry?_

~

Yibo wondered if they stayed that way until Xiao Zhan woke up. If they did though, Xiao Zhan wouldn't be asking him to share the bed again, right?

"Yibo. Are you trying to avoid me?"

"No. Zhan-ge, why would I do that?" Maybe a little. But only because he didn't want Xiao Zhan to feel uncomfortable. They are just starting with their not-completely-real marriage, and they shouldn't make things awkward. _But look at us now._ He should've forced himself to stay up until he can move Xiao Zhan and put clothes on them both. It was his fault for bringing the alcohol and making Xiao Zhan drink. "Zhan-ge... I'm sorry." He decided to say when Xiao Zhan only sat at the bottom of his bed to look at him. "About last night, I'm really sorry, I--"

"It's why I have a third can limit... Yeah, I know. I get it. I'm sorry too. This is a marriage of convenience, yes, but still, it's marriage. We have to work together. You are doing me this big favor, and I do know my limits--Let's just--No more drinking, okay?" Xiao Zhan wasn't sure how to get things out straight. "Just come here on the bed. Please, I insist. You are my guest, after all. I know you're not used to sleeping on the floor like that. It makes me feel bad--"

"Don't feel bad, Zhan-ge." Yibo got up then, and made his way towards the bed.

"I'll stay on my side. No worries."

"I'm not worried." About himself. Yibo was very worried he's making Xiao Zhan uncomfortable. It would be a first after all those times they've been hanging out together. "You may be right, ge. No more drinking." Yibo laid on one side, watching as Xiao Zhan put two pillows between them before taking his space on the mattress. "No more drinking, unless were not staying over, right? If it's a regular day of us hanging out then it is fine."

"Uh-huh. Just not when we're pretending."

"Okay." _Pretending. This is all pretend Wang Yibo, you hear that? Remember it well_. "I talked to my mother." Yibo shifted their topic just as soon, glad they got over the other, but the word 'pretend' is going to echo endlessly in his mind if he doesn't say anything else. "I told her we got married."

Eyes wide, Xiao Zhan pushed up on his elbows. "And you're telling me just now? What did she say?"

"She was shocked at first." For the first two hours of their conversation. It took a while before Yibo's mother got a grip of what's happening, then after a long while of questioning and much anticipated scolding, she calmed down.

"And?"

"She did congratulate us. She said she wants to see us as soon as she's back from her trip. She was packing to leave for another country when I called her." He actually knew his mother was leaving, that's why he timed his call. By the time his mother's back from the trip she'd be completely calm and what they did would have completely sunk in.

"Did she say anything about your situation?" Xiao Zhan stretched on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. "Did she say anything about suspecting you only doing it for--"

"No. No, she didn't suspect anything. Ma knows about you. I mean--" _Fuck_. Yibo bit back. He really knows how to run his mouth in the wrong direction. "I--uh... She--She's aware that we've gotten to know each other really well. She knows I trust you. I guess it wasn't hard for her to believe why I am suddenly married to you."

"Really?" Xiao Zhan snorted.

"Come on, it's not like I'm the only one who can charm my way through anything." Yibo chuckled. "Apparently, cooking for her once, put you on the list as one of her favorite people ever. Plus you gave her that really nice drawn portrait of herself for her birthday last year. She loves that." He side-eyed the grinning Xiao Zhan. "If it's you, she won't ever be suspicious. I'm sure she won't."

"If you say so." Xiao Zhan twisted to face Yibo, arms tucked under his face. "Will we be okay?"

The younger felt a grip in his chest, looking at Xiao Zhan, lying next to him on the bed, all soft from his evening shower, eyes tired, and God, he smells so good. _Why do you smell so good?_

"Yibo, will we be okay?"

"Huh--Yeah! Of course, we'll be okay." Yibo lay flat on his back. It's better if he fell asleep looking at the ceiling. "Though she did warn me about the legal situation with my father's associates, as expected." Yibo sighed. "Ma said she'd inform our legal team before she departs. She wants to see us soon to talk about making a formal announcement."

"Okay."

Yibo hesitated for a bit, then proceeded. "What about your parents, Zhan-ge? Did you tell them yet?"

It was a long, thoughtful moment before Xiao Zhan answered. "I'll tell them tomorrow."

"Will they be angry? They'd want to know why we did it without their knowledge."

"Let's just tell them we're so in love and decided to elope. That's the least insane answer, isn't it?" Xiao Zhan mimicked his position, facing the ceiling. "And it would be easier to say once we've gotten what we both want, that we made the wrong decision, rushed things and realized we wanted different things, that we're not that in love to stay together." Xiao Zhan wanted to wince at his own words. "That way we can put a stop to our marriage, then remain as good friends. Which we really are, right?"

If Yibo agrees, Xiao Zhan wouldn't know, because Yibo gave him no reaction.

"By the way, I saw a man who seemed to be watching me earlier." Xiao Zhan just remembered. "He was in his car parked across the street. He looked familiar and I realized much later, I also saw him outside the building when I came down from the studio to meet a client in the shop."

"What time was this?"

"Mid-afternoon."

"I talked to my mother around lunch time. The word must have been out by then."

"That quick?"

"I told you, they'd be watching us soon." What news about him didn't spread out like plague in his father's company anyway? "I'll pick you up from work starting tomorrow."  
  
Xiao Zhan nodded. This is a part of their show, and it's just about to get bigger.

"Actually, I'll take you to work too. I'll take you, and pick you up."

"But Xuan Lu and Yubin will be there to see. And sometimes Zhuocheng--"

"They know were good friends. And I do pick you up sometimes."

"You never take me to work."

"There's always a first time for everything." Yibo pouted at Xiao Zhan. "We could've told them about our plans, you know. Didn't you say you trust them a lot?"

"I told you, the less people involved in our plans, the easier it is for us. I don't want to risk anything by letting them in on our plans."

"Would you rather lie to them than letting them know of our plans?"

"It depends."

"Depends on what?"

"It depends if they find out too soon."

"Hmn, I get it. We'll tell them once everything is going smoothly for both of us."

"Wang Yibo... Is this you and I, agreeing on a decision?"

Yibo smiled before turning away. "Good night, Zhan-ge."

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End-of-the-year update because my readers are precious and i want you to end 2020 with a bang 🎆🎉 not much a real bang here tho 😅 but if you want a real "bang" you have to check out my other fics for that 😚 who knows? i might release something with a bang to welcome 2021!
> 
> Dear Reader,
> 
> Thanks for ending/starting your year with me. May all your best wishes come true in the coming year. I honestly just want to wish everyone to maintain good health for the coming year and all the years to come. To whoever is here that didn't have much luck in 2020, I hope your 2021 makes up for all of it.
> 
> 2020 hasn't been good to me, but it is this year that I went back to writing (I didn't write for 7 years, gosh its why I am so rusty) I am glad to have all of you here reading and enjoying my work. I hope I did entertain you and made some of your weary days better. I am only looking forward to bringing more of my work to you. Thank you for reading my fics, subscribing to my work, and for those who left/will leave love for me and my work in the comments, you don't know how you much better you made me feel, it may be a small thing to you, but to me it means so so so much. You've all been so kindly praising me and hearing you look forward to my updates gives me reason to keep doing what I do.
> 
> THANK YOU AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR TO YOU! ALL THE BLESSINGS TO YOU AND YOUR LOVED ONES!
> 
> Love, Bubbles
> 
> (no, not from the soap, but from the PPG)


	10. Chapter 10

"Are you trying to killl your father?"

"How could you say that, ma?" Xiao Zhan tried not to frown at his laptop screen. He can't roll his eyes now, he needs to convince them he did the right thing, and giving his parents an attitude will not help. "With everything that's been going on, I just thought we needed to do this by ourselves first."

"Get married?!" Xiao Zhan winced at his mother slapping her husband's thigh. "How sure were you with this? Can't you try just living together first? My son, how could you get married without asking for your parents' blessings? You just did it without letting us know, without letting even just _me_ know." The woman sobbed then.

Xiao Zhan bit on his lip. _What do you want me to say, ma?_ He did think of how hurt his mother would feel, but still, he did things his way. He is such a bad son. Lying and hurting his mother and his father too. He'll get karma for a few lifetimes for doing this to his parents. But what else can he do? He has to save their business. He has to save what his father worked so hard on to build. _Ma, pa, I'm really sorry. I had to do this for our family._

"Is this late rebellion?" His father finally spoke. "Or is your mother right? Are you trying to kill me?"

"Of course not. Look you two, I am sorry. I love Yibo so much and I really want to be with him. I wanted us to be married."

Yibo felt slight heating on his face. He shifted from where he sat behind the laptop, out of Xiao Zhan's father and mother's sight. He didn't feel uncomfortable showing any form of affection for Xiao Zhan in front of his family a week ago, or even receiving it from Xiao Zhan may it be through actions or through words. But now that it was just them together in the older's apartment, things felt a little different.

"And clearly now, you love him more than us."

"It's not like that, papa!"

"Yes it is. Just look at what happened now, you gave us no choice. It's only been days, Xiao Zhan. You only gave us a few days to take everything in." It looked like his father wanted to cry too. "Two weeks ago, when you told us about your preference and came out to us, we accepted everything. A week ago, when you brought home with you that boy you say you're in a relationship with, we accepted it too. This time you are telling us you are married to Yibo already! Already and without asking for our blessing or even giving us a warning. What do you expect me and your mother to feel? If I survive this, what else do you plan to tell us next week?"

~

"I thought I had a long coversation with my mother about us." Yibo lowered a cold glass of water next to Xiao Zhan's laptop. "You could use a drink, but I'm not serving you alcohol."

"Thanks." Xiao Zhan said quietly, lifting the glass to hips lip but not really taking a drink. He kept blankly staring across the dining area.

"Will he be okay?" Yibo couldn't help but worry about Xiao Zhan's father. They had to end the video call because the man was starting to experience chest pains.

"My cousin sent me a message a while ago. He's already resting now. His vitals are okay but he needs to lie down for the rest of the evening to recuperate."

"We should've told them before hand."

"It's done, Yibo."

"I know. But look at you. I've never seen you this worried about your father." Yibo took a seat next to Xiao Zhan. "Let's visit them. I want to face your parents and ask them personally to forgive us for our decisions."

"Why are you saying it like that?" Xiao Zhan raised a brow at him.

"What? Why?"

"You sound like we really have to apologize to my parents because we eloped." Xiao Zhan lowered the glass. "This is all pretend, Yibo. My parents are hurt because I am lying to them. I should be the only one apologizing to them."

"Well, they don't know that." Yibo got up to prepare Jian Guo's meal. "I have to be a good son-in-law, ge. I promised your family that I will be good to you, and being good to you also means being a good influence and making sure you only do what's right. We may not be married for a long time but I don't want them to have anything bad to say about me. What if they compare me to your future husband? I want to be number one in their hearts."

"Future husband?" Xiao Zhan scoffed. "You're traumatizing enough, thank you. I'd gladly get old and suffer alone in the future. I have Jian Guo anyway."

"That is if Jian Guo would not choose me over you."

Xiao Zhan called for Jian Guo to lay on his lap. "Don't ever think you can turn my cat against me."

"Jian Guo, sweetheart, it's time for your meal." Yibo scooted down to lower Jian Guo's food as the cat jumped off of Xiao Zhan's lap at the sound of his voice. "Good kitty."

~

"Good morning you two!"

Xiao Zhan exchanged looks with Yibo before returning Xuan Lu's greetings.

Xuan Lu stopped next to them by the office door. "I was thinking maybe the first time was just a coincidence so I didn't say anything, but this is the third time this week I'm seeing you here so early, Yibo." Xuan Lu eyed the two of them alternately before narrowing her eyes at Yibo. "What? Did you lose a bet or something? You've been bringing Xiao Zhan to work since the other day and Yubin mentioned you picked him up too. Zhan-zhan only lives a few blocks up so there's no clear point in what you're doing." She grinned as if she can see through their minds. "What's up?"

 _Of course, I'm dumb to think she wouldn't notice._ Xiao Zhan gave an awkward laugh. Yibo was looking at him for their excuse. "Lulu... Well... You're right. Yibo lost a bet. Didn't you?" He turned to Yibo.

"I did?"

"You did." Xiao Zhan's eyed widened.

"Y-Yeah. Yeah, I did." Yibo's laugh couldn't be any more fake. "I lost a bet to Zhan-ge. I know it's hard to believe I lost a bet, 'coz I _never_ lose bets, especially with him... But I did. I finally did. Now, I have to take him to work and pick him up everyday."

"Uh-huh." Xuan Lu nodded and entered the office when Xiao Zhan held the door open for her. "Though isn't it a bit lame? Zhan-zhan should've made you wear a costume while you do it or something."

"Next time!" Xiao Zhan should send Yibo back. The less they talk, the easier for them to keep their secret longer. Yes, they would find out eventually, but it would be better when his friends find out after he and Yibo have developed a more normal routine. Then it would be easier for Xiao Zhan to explain to his friends why he decided to do things this way. "Next time, I'd think of something better. But now, Yibo has to go. Don't you?"

"He's not staying for morning coffee and sandwich? I can call Yubin to add another order--"

"No. He needs to go. He can have breakfast at the apartment--his apartment." Xiao Zhan entered and turned to Yibo who still stood outside. "Our bet, don't forget, later you will pick me up too. Bye." The last thing Xiao Zhan saw was Yibo opening his mouth to say something, but he closed the door on him.

Xuan Lu sat by her desk watching Xiao Zhan as he crossed the room to his own desk. "Zhan-zhan?"

"Yes?"

"Is there something you're not telling me?"

"Huh? Like what?"

"I don't know. You tell me."

Xiao Zhan sighed. The girl knows him well. He should say something soon. Soon. Not yet now, though. "Well... They are done printing my new designs. The new batch of stickers are coming in today. It's a new theme, I hope you're ready to update the site."

"That's Yubin's job, not mine."

"Uh--I... You... Then you do what you do--I really need that coffee." Xiao Zhan lowered his bag on his chair and crossed the small office to get to the door again. "I'll check if Yubin is still at the cafe down stairs."

"You can just call him."

"It's fine. I want a heavy breakfast. I'm gonna go see what they're serving." Xiao Zhan hurried out. _I hope I don't hurt you as well, Lulu. I'm not just a bad son, I'm a bad friend too._

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> an update on this one too! if u read scars or my twitter. u know why i was gone for so long. but here's your update now. hope to hear from you ❤💚


End file.
